On A Wing And A Scare
This is the twelth Total Drama Valley episode by Brekclub85. Summary ---- While the Super Sharpteeth were shocked (Except for Guido….) by the latest elimination, the Fighting Flatteeth were just having fun in their cabins. “Hey Littlefoot…” Chomper smiled, it was just him and Littlefoot in the boys’ cabin now. “What Chomper?” the longneck asked. “I just wanted to say thanks for the time you stood up to Doc for me.” “It’s no problem buddy, Littlefoot smiled back. Back when Chomper used to live in the GV, he and Littlefoot were practically brothers. Chomper was glad TDV gave him a chance to see his old friends again. CC Littlefoot: Desptie what you may think, Chomper’s pretty nice for a sharptooth, even if he eats meat. Meanwhile, in the FF girl’s cabin, Tippy was trying to solve her personal mystery: Who secretly liked her? Ali and Rita came over to her. “Can Ali and Rita help Tippy?” the spiketail asked. “Sure Tippy,” responded Ali. “what do you need help with?” Rita asked. “Tippy can just not figure out who has been giving her these,” she said, motioning towards the rocks. Ali blushed, “Probably some boy…” she smiled. “But who? Spike was voted off awhile ago.” That was a good question. “While…the remaining boys are Littlefoot, Shorty, Chomper, Guido, Petrie, and Rory.” Chomper’s with me,” Rita blushed. CC Rita: Say anything bad about Chomper and I’ll hunt you down. “We knew Petrie liked Tera, and Rory liked Myra,” Ali said. “That just leaves Shorty and Guido.” “What about Littlefoot?” Tippy asked, wondering why Ali excluded her. “No….reason,” Ali gulped. CC Ali: Littlefoot’s cool, and I guess I like him, but… (Realizes what she just said.) Rita thought of something. “You know…those started showing up after you and Cera started arguing. Maybe she sent those just to play a trick on you.” She suggested. “Good point Rita,” Tippy replied, eyeing Cera, who was sharing treestars with Ducky (Which she had Ducky get for her.) The girls looked at each other. “Night,” they all waved, and went back to their bunks, waiting for the next challenge. Little did they know….they were in for a rude awakening the next morning. THE NEXT MORNING….. Rory was the first to awaken. He looked up and smiled at the first sight he saw. “A beautiful blue sky filled with puffies…” His eyes widened. He shouldn’t see the sky because he was sleeping in his cabin….or was he? He realized he was lying a top a big flyer….who was in mid-flight! “What the?!” Rory yelled. The other 11 dinos soon woke up. “How’d we get up here?!” Ali yelled. “Me don’t know!” Petrie called back. Suddenly, a flyer in front of the rest of the group came to fly above everyone else. “Morning dudes,” Chirs smiled in his minor psychopathic way. CC Guido: I swear, humans are absolutely crazy. CC Cera: When this episode airs, can someone tell me please how me how they got us on these flyers’ backs and into the sky without waking us up? It just doesn’t make sense. Chris then let out a laugh. “Before I explain you’re next series of challenges, let me introduce another former TDI camper…….Izzy!” “Look out below!” The dinosaurs heard a voice call. They all looked up. A teenage girl with orange hair and light green clothes appeared to be falling from the from the sky! “Someone has to save her!” Littlefoot called. “Don’t worry about me bronto boy,” Izzy laughed, doing some 360 degree spins to slow her fall and landed carefully on a flyer that wasn’t carrying one of the players. “That was awesome!” Izzy laughed CC Guido: What did I just tell you? “Izzy’s here as a neutral player, she’ll assist both sides,” Chris explained. “Anyways, here’s today’s challenge. Similar to episode 10, we have 3 games planned and the representatives from each team already picked.” The dinos tried hard to keep their balances on the big flyers. “Couldn’t you have told us about this?!” Ruby asked. “Nope,” replied Chris. “Anyways, here’s the first game: We’re flying near what you dinosaurs call Tree Sweat Meadow. The selected competitors from each team will tell their flyer which directions to fly in (Up, down, left, right, etc..) The objective is to collect as many tree sweets as possible in mid-flight. The player with the most tree sweets at the end of two minutes scores a point for his or her team.” Everyone looked nervous down at the ground. “Come on, this sounds dangerous!” Izzy said…happily. “Representing the Fighting Flatteeth will be Littlefoot and representing the Super Sharpteeth will be Ruby. The friends looked at each other. “Good luck,” they each said to each other. CC Ruby: I’m having fun, because if I wasn’t having fun, I wouldn’t be enjoying myself. The flyers carrying Littlefoot and Ruby flew to the front of the crowd. Izzy jumped on Littlefoot’s flyer. Chris held the starting gun up in the air. “All right, there’s no way this’ll hit a flyer now,” he laughed. BANG! “GO!” Suddenly, a nearby flyer who wasn’t a part of the game fell down. “Dang stray bullets,” Chris muttered. Ok, head down,” Ruby instructed the flyer she was riding, and he obeyed. Ruby managed to hold on tight, but Littlefoot, being a four-footer, was having some trouble. The flyers descended into the meadow. “That tree on the right!” called Littlefoot. “Ya-hoo!” wailed Izzy. She managed to grab 2 tree sweets with a swift movement of her hand. CC Izzy: It’s great to be back on TDI! Even if it’s not TDI, but still. These dinosaurs are cool. I think I even have an uncle who is 1/64th brontosaurus…. “Up a bit, through the branches!” Ruby ordered, and the flyer obeyed. With some careful movements of both the hands and feet, she swiped 4 tree sweets! The contest was neck and neck, or as Chris said in “Neck to longneck.” CC Ali: Ok, was that supposed to be a joke? Littlefoot saw a massive collection of tree sweets on a higher branch. “Up there!” he called, and the flyer began heading upward at a near 90 degree angle. Littlefoot managed to hold on, but Izzy slipped off “Izzy!” he shouted shocked. “Don’t worry about me,” Izzy called back, doing some mid-air flips, and jumping off tree brances like a ninja until she landed safely. CC Littlefoot: Thank goodness, I hate seeing my friends get hurt. Unfortunately, in addition to Izzy, Littlefoot’s sweet bubbles had fallen off as well! “Ruby scores a point for the Super Sharpteeth team,” Chris called, Ruby proudly holding the 7 tree sweets she managed to snatch. Cera scoffed at her team’s defeat. “That wouldn’t have happened if I was playing.” She then felt a rumble in her stomach. “Are you OK Cera?” Ducky asked. “Yeah…just think I ate too many tree stars last night…” “Serves Cera right,” Tippy laughed from atop her flyer. “It was a good try,” Ali smiled to Littlefoot as he and Ruby’s flyers re-ascended. “Thanks Ali,” Littlefoot replied. The group of big flyers began flying over the Mysterious Beyond for the 2nd challenge. Rita, however, was remembering something. She whispered to her flyer “fly over to the one with the purple sharptooth.” “Hi Rita,” Chomper smiled to his girlfriend. “I never mentioned this earlier….” Rita began “Because I wanted to keep it a surprise. But since we’re flying over it, look down.” Chomper looked down. On the ground several feet below were the bodies of several dead herbivores….that were arranged in the shape of a heart! “I did for you,” she smiled. CC Chomper: That was nice and cool of Rita….and I’ll admit, kind of creepy. Chomper and Rita shared a brief kiss, then Chris showed up. “Here’s the next challenge dudes,” he called. “Look down.” There was a big waterhole below them, and in the center was a ring of buoys the interns has set up. “One player from each team must jump off their flyer and aim for the center. The player who lands closer to the center scores for a point for their team. Tippy will be the FF’s jumper and Rory will be the SS’s jumper.” CC Tippy: Can somebody assure Tippy that they aren’t trying to kill us? CC Rory: Bring it on. I can do this. Tippy decided to go first. “Tippy has to time it just right…” she said nervously. “Be careful,” Ali, Ducky, Chomper, Littlefoot, and Rita said, cheering her on from sidelines. “Thanks guys,” Tippy said, happy to have encouragement from her friends. Her flyer began circling the water hole. Tippy squinted her eyes and looked over the edge. “Here goes nothing…” she muttered, then got a running start and jumped. “WHOA!” Tippy yelled, the water getting closer and closer. Some of the dinos looked away, they didn’t want to see what was coming next. But Tippy managed to maneuver herself toward the center, and landed with a big splash! “Tippy has reached the 25 inches from the center mark. Can Rory beat her distance?” Chris announced. “I’ll try,” the fast biter said, getting into jump position. “You can do it,” Petrie and Shorty encouraged, but Guido didn’t care as he still was mad at Shorty, Rory, and Petrie. “YEAH, YOU CAN!” laughed Izzy, appearing behind Rory out of nowhere, taking him by so much surprise he fell off his flyer. “Oh crap,” muttered Izzy in a “Whoops” fashion. Rory kept plunging towards the waterhole with no control. He ended up landing directly on the buoy. “Ooh, that had to hurt,” said Ruby concerned about her teammate. “Tippy has scored for the Fighting Flatteeth team! The next game will decide which team wins invincibility.” CC Tippy: Yeah, that’s what a spiketail can do! Rory and Tippy were allowed to stay on the ground and have a breakfast provided by Chef, the other 10 dinos jealous as they hadn’t had breakfast yet. :Our final challenge will require two players from each team. From the Super Sharpteeth: Shorty and Guido, and from the Fighting Flatteeth: Cera and Ducky.” “So what’s the game,” Cera asked, still feeling uneasy from the tree stars she ate last night. “While man, here’s how it works: A vine will be tied to the legs of two flyers. One player from each team will hold onto the vines, while a player from the other team tries to knock you off. The flyers will be heading towards a set finish line, so the players can’t control their movements. So that means, the knock-offer can be knocked off themselves. The team with the last player standing wins their team invincibility, as well as a bonus prize: the interns we’ll replace your mattresses in your cabins with a more comfortable brand.” The dinos didn’t know what brand meant, but it sounded cool. CC Guido: When I win this challenge, maybe my team will finally respect me. It was decided: Shorty and Cera would hold onto the flyers (Armed with a few pine cones), and Ducky and Guido would hold onto the vines. “I am very nervous this, I am, I am,” Ducky said, being suspended about 5 stories in the air. “Now…take off!” called Chris. The flyers began rushing towards the finish line. Shorty through the first pine cone. It hit Ducky, but it wasn’t enough to make her fall off. “Nuts,” muttered Shorty. “You’re going down,” Cera taunted the green feathered flyer. Guido was managing to dodge every cone she threw. CC Cera: I wasn’t going to lose to a nerdy flyer, so I thought of different means of victory. Izzy, Chris, and the 6 dinos still up in the sky were watching the race from the sidelines. “Go Ducky!” Cheered on Littlefoot, Chomper, and Ali. Cera turned around, and noticed the finish line was coming up, and she was out of pine cones. She then looked down at the vine tied to the flyer’s foot, and grinned evilly. “Game over Guido!” she laughed, and was about to undo it when she felt the feeling in her stomach get much worse. “Oh gosh,” she said, before letting out a massive “BUUUUURRRRRRPPPPPPP!!!!” Guido heard this noise, and began to laugh. A lot. It distracted him from seeing a big rock pillar right in front of him. “Watch out,” Petrie and Ruby tried to call, but it was too late. Guido crashed into the pillar, and the impact of it because the vine was still attached sent her flying towards the ground too! DOWN BELOW, IN THE MYSETERIOUS BEYOND…. “Daddy, I’m hungry..” A little girl sharptooth said. “Don’t worry Clawdia, we’ll find food soon, it’s not like it falls from the sky,” he father assured. Just then, Cera landed with a perfect 3-point (Technically 4 points because of legs) landing in front of them. Cera turned around and looked at them nervously, the little sharptooth and her father licking their mouths in anticaption. “AHH!!” Cera yelled, running back towards Total Drama Valley. BACK IN THE SKY…. “The finish line is near!” Chris called. “If the flyer crosses it, the Fighting Flatteeth win 3 challenges in a row!” “Oh no,” thought Shorty. He was out of pine cone ammo, and jumping up and down to shake the vine wouldn’t work. He decided to go out in a blaze of glory. “I’m outta here,” Shorty laughed, eyeing a tree with several tree sweets in it, and jumped out, hitting his head on the branch. The flyer crossed the finish line, Ducky about to lose grip. “Ducky has won! The Fighting Flatteeth win invincibility and the new beds!” “Ducky! Ducky!” her teammates cheered, Cera managing to make it to safety from the sharpteeth. Shorty and Guido walked to their teammates. “Me can’t believe you,” Petrie said, because Guido got distracted by a burp. “Super Sharpteeth, you know what to do now.” Izzy walked over to the dinos. “Looks like it’s time for me to head out,” she smiled in her crazy way. “The time machine’s that way chick,” Chris said. “Don’t worry about that,” Izzy laughed, grabbing a pink rock and throwing it to the ground, causing a puff of pink smoke, and when it cleared…she was gone. CC (Everyone, footage edited together.): ………………………. THE BONFIRE CEREMONY….. The 5 players gathered around the bonfire, Shorty and Guido with minor injuries. Chris came up. “There’s only 4 sweet bubbles on this plate. You’ve all cast your ballots in the Confession Cam. If..” “Me know Chris,” Petrie called. “We all know,” concluded Rory. “Geez bros, you don’t know a thing about tension…” Chris sighed. He grabbed 2 of the sweet bubbles. “Rory and Ruby, you’re safe.” The fast biter and fast runner looked happy and collected their treat. “Petrie.” Chris called next. Petrie quickly flew over and ate the snack. “Down to Shorty and Guido…who both lost embarrassingly in today’s challenge.” Shorty looked angry. “I HAD….no other options” he muttered, knocking Chris to the ground. “Dude..you’re safe. The final sweet bubble goes to Shorty. Guido, the Tunnel of Shame is waiting for you.” Guido made a “Eh, what can you do?” look with his wings. “Eh, you can’t win em all,” he smiled, and began walking off, giving Ruby a hi-5 for being a good teammate. As Guido was about to enter the tunnel, the 7 Fighting Flatteeth watched him leave. “Bye Guido,” Littlefoot smiled. “Before I go, I have one thing I need to say,” Guido said. What is it?” Chomper asked confused. “Tippy….I was the one whose been sending you those heart-shaped rocks all this time.” “THAT WAS GUIDO?!” Tippy said in shock, she never would have guessed. “Yeah,” Guido replied, proudly admitting it. Tippy ran over to him. “See you later,” the spiketail said, giving him a kiss. “Sorry you were bullied this whole show.” “Don’t worry about it Tippy,” Guido smiled back, walking through the Tunnel of Shame. “It’s not like I didn’t do anything about it,” he laughed mentally. Category:Episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:TDV Episodes